Back In Service
|season=1 |season_no=1.05 |number=5 |image1=File:BackinService1.png |image2=File:Memories7.png |imagewidth= |released= 13th April 2016 |writer= Jacobacranmer |previous= |next= }} is the fifth episode of the first season. Plot Glynn the "Coffee Pots" engine had been out of service for many years and stayed in a siding by Ffarquhar Station on Thomas' branch line. It had been so long that weeds and grass had grown around Glynn. One day, Jacob and Sierra were driving Thomas on his branch line. It was the first time Jacob and Sierra had been on Thomas' branch line. "Hello Thomas," said Glynn as they pulled into Ffarquar Station. "Hullo, Glynn," Thomas replied. Then, the guard's whistle blew and Thomas was off. "Goodbye Glynn," whistled Thomas. "See you later Thomas," said Glynn. "Who was that?" asked Jacob after they passed Glynn. "That's Glynn," Thomas explained, "He was the original engine that ran this branch line." "Have you ever seen him run? I mean, it looks like a while since he has run, but you have been here a hundred years now," said Sierra "No, I've never seen Glynn run he's been in that siding since before I came to Sodor," Thomas replied. "Oh," said Jacob. "I know that look," Sierra said to Jacob, "You have an idea." Jacob nodded. "Oh boy," replied Sierra. Jacob then whispered his plan to Sierra. "I think that that's the one plan you've ever come up with that I'm not going to regret helping you with," Sierra said. "What's the plan?" asked Thomas. "Well since we are going to take these passengers to Knapford," Jacob began, "When we get there we are going to ask Sir Topham Hatt if we can cut away the weeds from around Glynn and take him to the Steamworks for Victor to fix him so he can run again." "That's a really good idea," Thomas agreed, "I wish I could help." "Maybe you can," said Jacob. "How?" Thomas asked. "You can get Jerome and Judy and they can lift Glynn onto a flatbed and you can take him to the Steamworks," said Sierra. "Exactly," said Jacob. Then they arrived at Knapford station on the mainline. Jacob and Sierra went into Sir Topham Hatt's office. Kira was there. Jacob told them their plan. "That's a good idea," said Kira, "What do you think grandfather?" "I agree with Kira. It is a very good idea and we must go through with it at once," said Sir Topham Hatt. "Yes sir," said Jacob and Sierra enthusiastically. So they did. First they cut away the weeds from around Glynn. Then, they took Thomas and got Jerome and Judy who lifted Glynn onto a flatbed and they took him to the Steamworks. After a couple of days Victor and Kevin had fixed Glynn. Thomas, Sierra, Kira, Edward, and Jacob went to see him. "Thank you old friend," replied Glynn. Then Sir Topham Hatt arrived "Edward, you shall show Glynn around the island, it has changed a lot since he was last in service," he said. "Yes, sir," said Thomas. So he did. After that Thomas and Glynn became the best of friends and Glynn now lives near Tidmouth sheds and Glynn had become friends with all the Steamies on Sodor, although if you asked him which engine was his best friend, he would say Rusty. Characters * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Jacobacranmer's Episodes Category:Episodes about Jacob Category:Episodes about Thomas Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Completed Episodes